User talk:AstridMyx
Welcome to the Camp Half-Blood Role Play Wiki!!! Thank you for your edit to the User:D33ds98 page. As you are new here you start out at Entry Level, if you haven't done so already please visit the Getting Started page to learn how to get your character claimed, and what to do from there. As an entry level user, you are allowed one character spot. Once you have a character claimed, and have your page up, here are some useful places to start learning your way around the wiki. Forums List of Policies User Levels Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Nhlott (Talk) 04:17, September 26, 2012 Adopt a newb uh sure I can help you how exactly did you get my name though? Ok I will adopt you It looks good to me and I beleive the claims are being looked over tonight Just like Barbie.Always smiling, even if she doesn't want to. 01:42, December 20, 2012 (UTC) looks alot better, very informative No idea Just like Barbie.Always smiling, even if she doesn't want to. 03:42, December 21, 2012 (UTC) FUCKING HELP MEMarishka* (talk) 19:43, December 29, 2012 (UTC) Posted at the Coffee Shop Do I stay or do I dare?! - Marius (Legolas) 15:00, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Hotaru vs Astrid Hey Astrid, I posted on the Training Arena. Sorry for the wait, I didn't realize you replied. Bowenstrife- Mognet me, Kupo! 06:45, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Posted at the coffee shop. Do I stay or do I dare?! - Marius (Legolas) 12:26, January 5, 2013 (UTC) To One of My Best Friends Hey! First, sorry it is not in a coding nobody knew how to code it. Anyways, Thank you for being my friend. You're my best friend and a great person and no matter what you'll always be that. I will always remember you even after my time is done here, if it ever is. <3 - From God Sig Capatilize the "s" in sig in your coding (after the SUBST part and all), then it should work Posted at the coffee shop. Very sorry for the late reply. Do I stay or do I dare?! - Marius (Legolas) 13:17, January 10, 2013 (UTC) heheh replied Warning! I have a dangerous disease And its call lazinessSo if you cought it Please go to your nearest hospital in hope it wont spread 19:59, January 12, 2013 (UTC) replied but I'm sorry to say I have to go as its 4 am here and I dont want to get my 2 am blues anymore anyhow can we continue this later?? Warning! I have a dangerous disease And its call lazinessSo if you cought it Please go to your nearest hospital in hope it wont spread 20:09, January 12, 2013 (UTC) powers For Alana, I'd suggest putting the dates they will receive the 3/6/9 month powers so there's no confusion sorry!! soooo sorry for my latenes..... (blame this game for being too interesting!!!!) anyhow replied Warning! I have a dangerous disease And its call lazinessSo if you cought it Please go to your nearest hospital in hope it wont spread 15:05, January 15, 2013 (UTC) thanks for understanding anyhow replied yet again! Warning! I have a dangerous disease And its call lazinessSo if you cought it Please go to your nearest hospital in hope it wont spread 16:22, January 16, 2013 (UTC) Twins I love them and that guy is hot!!!!! I love the girl! Hey? o.o What'd you want me to IM you exactly? XD Model Um, the model, Kendell Jenner I reserved. Do you think you could can your model? I believe in Jack Frost ♬Shady♬ 03:13, January 22, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, I using that model for a character I'm doing with Mika, Sorry I believe in Jack Frost ♬Shady♬ 21:43, January 22, 2013 (UTC) Posted at the Coffee Shop. SO sorry for the late reply! Do I stay or do I dare?! - Marius (Legolas) 19:36, January 23, 2013 (UTC) Posted Do I stay or do I dare?! - Marius (Legolas) 02:50, January 25, 2013 (UTC) Badge I <3 you too thanks for the badge :^* DamienMyx (talk) 07:19, February 1, 2013 (UTC) Twins They're both from Asia, that's all I got in 2min of thinking XDI'm a ninja, Imma, Imma ninja ...What? 13:48, February 3, 2013 (UTC)]] Um, I don't think so. What's their last name and ur ideas of history? I'm a ninja, Imma, Imma ninja ...What? 18:14, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Yep, me want the red one. They look korean...so that maybe their natonailty (and i failed spelling that XD) I'm a ninja, Imma, Imma ninja ...What? 18:19, February 3, 2013 (UTC) I'm naming mine Kwan (just serch up korean names and pick the one you like) and sure :) I'm a ninja, Imma, Imma ninja ...What? 18:38, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Kk, and Tyche maybe? I'm a ninja, Imma, Imma ninja ...What? 18:49, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Sure, and then one of them fell in love with an empousa; then a boy killed it while they were about to kiss. I'm a ninja, Imma, Imma ninja ...What? 19:02, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Sounds good :) I'm a ninja, Imma, Imma ninja ...What? 22:03, February 3, 2013 (UTC) It's good. I'll give you the next part maybe around next week cuz I'm not allowed on the computer on weekdays and anything else would be too slow. Sorry :( I'm a ninja, Imma, Imma ninja .< OM! Im soo sorry! Yuki cant be rped during spring and summer months since camp doesnt snow ;~; I can't believe I forgot to remind you >.< im so sorry Yeap.. sorry >.> Hmm.. yuki and fields since kenneth is closed X3 Sorry, but can't see your comment on Ainoa. Oh and yeah I could tell from the first reply XP [[User:Legolas of the Woodland Realm|You believe in walking dead people? - Daryl Dixon (Legolas) 02:45, April 30, 2013 (UTC) >.< no, chu not annyoing.. sorry late reply as welll >.> im finally on my comp now.. gonna post!:D >.< OM! Sorry for suddenly going off ;~; my wifi well >.> O.O Erm, i posted last ^^" LL Heyo sister-in-law xP I think it's your post on Lilith's Letter >> Lilith's Letter Phase Three/Camp Team Four - Rio <-- There we go. :D